Gone- The Ghetto Version
by iamemlehh
Summary: Not really sure what is going on here NOTE: THE DOR AT THE END SHOULD SAY FOR
1. Gone

Quinn: "YO my nigga Sam watchu doin after school today?"  
Sam:"I be smokin some pot wit my surf-HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT NIGGA Y DA TEACHA DISAPPEAR?!"  
whole class: WOOO TEACHA BE GONE TIME TO LEAVE AND BREAK INTO DA CANDY MACHINES!

*meanwhile at Coates Academy*  
Caine: "NO ADULTS TIME FO ME TO RULE DIS SHIT"  
Diana: "Caine... I don't think thats the best ide-"  
Caine:"BITCH I DON'T TAKE NO ORDAS FROM A WOMEN I BE A MAN!"

*meanwhile at a car wreck, Lana emerges from the wreckage*  
Lana: "AHHHH MA BONES DON'T SUPPOSED TO BEND DAT WAY!"  
Patrick:"WOOF WOOF" "NIGGA STFU DON'T U SEE I BE BLEDIN"

*back at the school*  
Sam:"YOOO ASTRID THA GENIUS WHAT BE UP MA NIGGA!"  
Atrid:"Ma brother be missin lets look for dat little nigga"  
Sam:"Aighttt"

*at the power plant*  
L.P. "NESTORRRRR"

*With Sam, Astrid, and Quinn*  
Sam: "Nigga we be searchin fo hours where be yo bro"  
Astrid: "Bitch stfu"  
Edilio: *seductive face* " Yooo i can drive yo smelly ass and help yo find yo bro"  
Astrid: "aightt bro"

*Back at Coates Academy*  
Caine: "BITCHES ITS TIME FOR US TO INVADE PERDILDO BEACH"  
Coates Academy students: "YAYYYY"

*Back at the car wreck*  
Lana: "NOOO LION NO EATIN MA CHILLUN PATRICK"  
Patrick: WOOOF WOOOF BARK 'bitch i be bleeden, move yo ass and save me'  
Lana: *puts hand on Patricks neck* WOOO I HEAL THINGS

*At the power plant*  
Astrid: "Yo L.P. get yo smelly 4 year old butt ova here"  
L.P.: "hungry in da dark hungry in da dark"  
*heads back to Perdildo beach*

*At Perdildo Beach*  
Caine: "Aightt niggas, i'm here to be yo new mayor and to fuck shit up"  
random person: "Sam is our leader EVEN THO HE DOES SHIT FO OUR TOWN"  
Sam: "WASSUP MA BROTHA, I SEE YO HEAR TO FUCK SHIT UP BUT JUST TO LET U KNOW I BE HERE TO FUCK SHIT UP SO GET YO OWN TOWN TO FUCK SHIT UP IN"  
Drake: "nobody move the king of dick heads is here"  
Sam: *Puts out arms* IMMA FIRIN MA LASAAA  
Drake: "AHHH MA ARM"

*Lana magically healed herself and is at Hermit Jims shack*  
Lana: LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE!  
Patrick: BARK BARK  
Pack Leader: GO INTO DA CAVE OF DARKNESS  
Lana: *goes in* AHHH IT BE IN MA BRAIN

*Caine, Drake, and Diana left Perdildo beach to go fix Drakes arm somewhere*  
Drake: My niggas we are in a desert and my arm is a stump, how am i supposed to fuck shit up now  
Lana: WOOO GO INTO DAT CAVE IT WILL HELP U  
Drake: Seems legit... *goes into cave* WOOO I GOT A FUCKING TENTACLE ARM  
Caine: lets go back and fuck shit up

*At Perdildo Beach*  
Drake: ALRIGHT NIGGAS TASTE THE FURY OF MA TENTACLE  
Sam: YO NIGGA U NEED TO TAKE A CHILL PILL AND GET DA FUCK OUT  
Caine: YO SAM IT BE OUR BIRTHDAYS TODAY  
Astrid: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MA NIGGA  
L.P.: NESTORRRR  
*Sam sees his mom*  
Sam: bitch yo a lyin ass whore i aint goin back to you  
*Caine appears*  
Caine: Bitch yo a whore Y U NO KEEP ME AND GIVE UP SAM?! IM OBVIOUSLY THE HOTTER ONE AND NOT A LAZY NIGGA LIKE DAT NIGGA  
*Mom disappears*  
Albert: NIGGA I COOKED US A FEAST LETS EAT BECAUSE YA KNOW WE DONT NEED TO SAVE OUA FOOD DOR WHEN WE BE STARVIN IN A FEW WEEKS  
Everyone eats happily. The end


	2. Hunger

*In the cabbage field...*

E.Z.: Yo niggas listen to dis song i be listenin too.  
Sam: *Puts in headphones, justin bieber song comes on*  
Sam: ...  
Quinn:...  
Sam: nigga dat gay  
Edilio: NIGGA DON'T MAKE FUN OF GAY PEOPLE (gay people are awesome btw..just saying)  
Sam: Listen to my shit *changes song, starts singing* I'M GONNA POP SOME TAGS ONLY GOT 20 DOLLAS IN MA POCKET  
Quinn: nigga dat be da shit  
Giant mutant worms: OM NOM NOM WE GON EAT YO INSIDES  
E.Z. *high pitched voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Giant mutant worms: om nom nom nom  
Sam: NOOOO MY NIGGA

*Coates Academy*  
Caine: RAAAAWWRRRR HUNGRY IN DA DARK! GAIAPHAGE!  
Chunk: Nigga yo aight?  
Caine: DNSKEFDLHUEDIJNEKDSANWQDAS *slams against wall*  
Diana: Nigga i can't have sex with a person in the future who acts like thi-  
Caine: BITCH STFU! IN THE FUTURE I WILL FUCK YOU AND YOU WILL LIKE IT

*With Lana at the clittop resort*  
Lana: yo my nigga patrick, der be gold at hermit Jims shack  
Patrick: WOOF WOOF (nigga i can't talk wtf u think like i can answer you)

*At Astrids house, Sam brought her a mutant worm*  
Astrid: HOLY SHIT DIS WORM BE HUGE..*measures worm* 11 INCHES?!  
Sam: dat shits not bigger than my dick (me gusta face)

*At Mcclub*  
Jack: YO BRIANNA GET YO ASS OVA HERE SO BE CAN DANCE  
Brainna: OMG OK JACK  
Dekka: :,(

*At Coates Academy*  
Caine: YO DIANA! ROUND UP ALL MA NIGGAS WE GON INVADE THE POWA PLANT  
*Diana gets Bug, Drake, and kidnaps Jack from Mcclub*  
Caine: AIGHT MA NIGGAS WE GON INVADE DA POWA PLANT  
Drake: NIGGAS I GOT MA MOTHA FUCKIN TENTACLE ARM  
Jack: niggas i be wit ma boo... Y U NEED ME?!

*Astrids house, its night and Sam, Astrid, and Mary are sleeping*  
Astrid: AHHHH WTF L.P. WAT BE WIT DA MONSTAS  
Sam: WTF BE GOIN ON IN HERE  
L.P. NESTOOORRRRR  
Astrid: LITTLE PETE BE HIGH AS FUCK, DATS WATS GOIN ON

*At the power plant with Caine, Diana, Etc*  
Caine: AIGHT NIGGAS, WE BE HERE TO FUCK SHIT UP  
Britteny: DIEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Drake: *murders with his massive fucking tentacle*  
Caine: NIGGAS WE B IN FUCK YAHHHH  
Jack: DAYUMMM DES COMPUTERS BE OLD AS YO MOM

*with Sam, Astrid, Etc.*  
Sam: My spidey senses are tingling! CAINE BE AT DA POWA PLANT  
Astrid: NOOOOO  
Da Breeze: DEY TOOK MA LOVA!  
Dekka: :,(  
Da Breeze: I MUST GO SAVE MA LOVA! *runs away*  
Sam: YO MY NIGGAS LETS GO KICK SOME NIGGA BUTT

*With Da Breeze*  
Da Breeze: AHHHHH TIME TO KILL SOME NIGGAS! I wonder if i can fly? *le tries to fly* WOOOOOO TAKE THAT BITCHES I BE FLYIN *crashes onto roof* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

*With Lana, Patrick and Cookie*  
Lana: Yo ma nigga Cooke. LETS BLOW UP DA MOTHA FUCKEN CAVE AND KILL DA DARKNESS  
Cookie: Aight  
Lana: OH NO NIGGA WAIT DIS JOB BE WAY TOO DANGEROUS FO A WITTLE BOY LIKE YO  
Cookie: bu-  
Lana: STFU take care of Patrick. I BE OFF  
Patrick: WOOF WOOF (BYYYEEE NIGGA)

*With Sam, Dekka, Etc*  
Sam: NIGGAS TIME TO KILL  
Orc: ORC SMASH  
*everyone starts singing* TO THE WINDOWWSSS TO THE WALLSS! (Orc: to the walls) TO THE LASARS SHOOTIN OUT OF MY HANDS (Sam: my hands) WE GET ALL OF DEM NIGGAS TO CRAWL (Orc:crawl) ALL DIE DIE DIE DIE MOTHAFUCKA! ALL DIE DIE DIE DIE  
*everyone runs into the powa plant*

*Inside da powa plant..loud crashes can be heard*  
Caine: DA FAQ WAS DAT  
Sam: *starts singing* I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN AYOOOOO, TASTE MY PAINNNN-O *shoots wildly*  
Drake: *sam hits him in the tentacle* AHHHH MY MUTHAFUCKENNN TENTACLE

*With Lana in the cave*  
Lana: DIE DARKNESS  
Gaiaphage: NIGGA DON'T TELL ME WAT TO DO  
Lana: NOOOO I MUST  
Patrick: WOOOF WOOFF (bitch let me handle this) *destroys the cave and then casually emerges from the rubble with Lana*

*At da powa plant*  
Caine: Yo brotha... wanna be friends  
Sam: Sure my brotha lets go smoke some weed  
-They end


End file.
